Green Liquid
by RavenclawDoll
Summary: Harry has returned to Hogwarts for his 8th year. I'm really no good at summaries... Rated M for slash, cutting, and drug use.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wonderful characters in this story. The beautiful J.K. Rowling does.**

_Author Note: This is my first published fanfic. I'm kind of nervous about it but also excited. Please review. ^_^_

The war was over and only a few students had returned to Hogwarts for the eighth year, Harry Potter being one of them, after Hermione begged him to.

Harry was sitting in the windowsill of the common room. Being that there were only thirteen eighth years, they had their own wing of the castle. The common room had aspects of all four houses.

Harry sat looking out the window, blood flowing slowly from his wrist. He could see perfectly where Fred had died. He thought of Fred, Snape, and Lupin and Tonks and the others who had died in the war. His eyes started to sting but he refused to let the tears fall.

A loud bang drew Harry from his thoughts. He looked over and saw Draco picking up the couple of books he had dropped.

"Sorry," Draco mumbled.

"It's okay."

Harry turned back to the window, staring out.

Both he and Draco had changed since the war. And Draco was the only one that knew of Harry's recent cutting habits. Draco had walked in on him in the showers one night. He saw blood mixed with water on the floor and rushed quickly to the only shower that was on. He saw Harry sitting under the water, no shirt, pants still on with fresh cuts. Draco had looked over Harry and saw raised white lines from where cut marks had healed and some pink ones that were in the healing process. Draco turned off the water and bandaged Harry quickly. Draco had then found himself bandaging Harry at least once a week if not more over the course of a month and half. Tonight, was no different.

Draco also felt depressed. But he expressed his differently. He hardly ate and didn't really sleep and the circles under his eyes were a sickly shade of purple.

Draco sighed as he saw the crimson color on Harry's hands. He walked over to him and pulled some bandages out of his robe pockets.

"I don't want this anymore," Harry said as Draco doctored him up. "I don't want to be here."

Draco looked up into Harry's pain filled eyes and kissed him softly on the forehead.

/

_Author Note 2: The next chapter will be up soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day after classes let out for the eighth years, Hermione asked if Harry and Ron wanted to join her in the library to study for the upcoming test.

Harry shook his head no. "I'll catch up with you at dinner." And he turned and left.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, worry on their faces.

Harry roamed the castle. He didn't want to be outside, but he didn't want to be in the common room either. As he stepped past the potions class he heard giggling. Harry backed up a few steps, almost getting hit by the door as Theo Nott walked out, smiling idiotically.

Harry, confused, caught the door before it closed and let himself in. He looked around, shock apparant on his face. There were many seventh year students dancing as well as a couple of eighth years. In the back corner he saw Pansy and Blaise in what was no doubtably clothed sex.

"Hey, Harry," said Mark, a seventh year student. "Come to try out the goods?"

"Um, what," Harry said becoming more confused.

"This," Mark said as he held up a small bottle of green liquid. "Just one drop on your tongue and you should be good to go."  
"But what is it, exactly?"

"Just go with it, eh? I know you've been depressed lately. It'll help, trust me."

Giving in, Harry let Mark put a drop of the dark green liquid on the back of Harry's tongue.

Harry swallowed and immediately stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Taste like shit."

"Oh, I suppose I should've warned you about that," Mark laughed.

Harry started laughing, how he used to before the war. Harry felt slightly dazed and tingley all over.

"Whoa," Harry said.

The music in the room suddenly became loud and made Harry come to life as he started dancing with the others.

/

Harry felt some one shoving him and shouting his name. Harry groaned as he tried opening his hurting eyes.

"Finally."

"Malfoy?" He asked squinting at the blond that was leaning over him. "Where am I?"

"In Myrtle's bathroom. Come on, sit up."

Draco helped Harry into a sitting position, but Harry fell back over. Harry's head was swimming. Draco cursed under his breath.

"Do you have a hangover?"

Harry moaned a no.

"What happened to you, then?" He asked helping Harry back up but this time letting Harry lean on him.

"It was amazing, Draco," he said.

Draco stilled as his name came out of Harry's mouth.

"What-"

Harry nuzzled into Draco's chest and sighed contently.

Draco let out a huff and picked Harry up, carrying him back to the common room; luckily not running into any prefects or professors.

Ron and Hermione flew up to Draco and Harry as they entered.

"Is he okay," asked Ron in a rush.

"He's fine. He's just out of it at the moment."

"What happened to him," Hermione followed up.

"I dunno. All he said was it was amazing."

Draco laid Harry on the couch. Draco, Hermione, and Ron all sat around him, waiting as the minutes passed.

Finally Harry opened his eyes. It had been almost thirty minutes.

"Harry," Hermione said softly.

"'Mione."

"Are you okay?"

"Terrific, actually." Harry said smiling, feeling almost as good as he did before.

"We were worried about you, mate," Ron said. "when you didn't show up for dinner.. Malfoy found you in the bathroom."

Harry smiled as he remembered. He remembered taking a drop of that green liquid and dancing for a long time. And taking another couple of drops as the effects wore off from the first. Harry thought he even remembered snogging some bloke in the back.

"Maybe we should take him to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggested.

"I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

/

_Author Note: This is where the drug usage starts. The drug isn't copied from a for real drug. It's kind of like a mixture, I suppose, of different ones. Anyway, please let me know what you think of the story!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author Note: Sorry this chapter is so short! The next chapter will be long though, promise. And it's the juicy chapter *hint hint, wink wink* ^_^_

The next day Harry was still on that high.

He was sitting in History of Magic listening to Professor Binns drone on about the gnome invasion of 1675.

"Could this be anymore boring," he whispered.

Ron snickered as Hermione shushed him, writing fevrently.

The bell chimed minutes later signaling the end of class.

"Let's do something," Harry said brightly. "We should go to Hogsmeade and eat lunch there."

"Harry, are you sure you're feeling fine?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem..."

"Different," Ron finished.

Harry looked at them, confusion written on his face.

"I thought you two would be happy to see me better. I'm feeling fine and wonderful and you shit on that?"

"Harry, mate,"Ron started.

Harry glared at Ron.

"Sure, we'd love to go to Hogsmeade," Hermione said quickly.

Harry's bright smile returned instantly.

"Great," he said as he threw his arms around his friends' necks.

They walked into The Three Broomsticks and saw that Neville, Luna, Draco, and Ginny had had the same idea. They pulled up an extra table and joined them.

"Hey, Harry," Neville greeted. "Ron, Hermione."

"See you all had the same thoughts as us,"Harry said, smiling. "I'll get the butterbeers."

When Harry left the table Neville, Luna, and Ginny stared at Ron and Hermione in disbelief.

"What happened to him," Ginny whispered.

"No idea," Ron answered his sister. "Malfoy found him the other night in Myrtle's bathroom, asleep, and he's been like this since."

Harry returned before they could question Draco. Harry had the seven drinks hovering beside him, and he passed them around.

"Can you believe the Chudley Cannons are barely in the running this year," Ron said, conversely.

"I told you the Holly Heads are better than the Cannons but you wouldn't believe me," Ginny taunted.

Harry felt good. Feeling like his old self again, laughing and talking among friends about his favorite sport. Unfortunately for him, that didn't last long.

/

Over the next couple days Harry slowly started to dip back into his depression. He would bail on his friends and just sit on the window seat and stare out.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author Note: I decided to go ahead and post Chapter 4. It didn't take me two seconds to feel bad about that incredibly short post that is Chapter 3. Oh, and slash (boy on boy) warning._

Harry was back at the window seat, looking out over the grounds, vaguely wondering what he was missing in Charms class. Harry then had the look of a light bulb going off in his head. Harry quickly hopped off the seat and ran quickly to the empty potions classrom, hoping Mark or some one would be there.

Harry opened the door and saw a few students in there. Mark came up to Harry.

"Back for more? Or would you like to buy some?"

"Buy some. Definitely buy some," Harry said quickly.

"That will be five sickles."

Harry fished the money out and handed them over as Harris, another seventh year, handed Harry a new bottle.

"Thanks."

"Remember, keep it a secret from the professors."

"Right," Harry said.

Harry left the classroom and walked back to the common room. When he entered Draco was sitting on the couch, looking worried.

"Malfoy," Harry asked. "What's wrong?"

"I was bloody worried about you. I knew you were starting to slip again and when you didn't show up for any of the classes this morning I decided to skip and come here to find you."

"I'm sorry. But," Harry said happily and suddenly next to Draco. "I have this."

Harry held up the small bottle.

"What is that," Draco asked.

"Something," Harry almost sang. "Here try."

Harry put a drop in Draco's mouth just as he went to speak. Harry then put a drop in his mouth.

"What did you just put in my mouth?" Draco asked angrily.

"You'll see."

"Well, whatever it is, it isn't-"

Draco stopped mid sentence and started feeling light headed almost. A tingling sensation started at his toes and worked its way up to his head.

"Whoa," Draco said.

Draco looked over at Harry who was seemingly on the same high. They stared at each other for a long while, longer than anyone should be stared at. They twisted their fingers through each others and stood up and started swaying to the music in their heads. After a while of Draco staring at Harry, he finally forced his lips on Harry's perfect pink lips.

Draco and Harry had became friends after the war, and even better friends after Draco found out Harry's secret. They would make out and even shag on occassion; but this felt nothing like the other times. This felt intensely different, almost electricfying.

Draco slid his tongue along Harry's lower lip before gaining access into Harry's mouth. Their tongues slid effortlessly over one another sending tingles throughout their bodies. Harry pushed Draco's robes off as Draco pushed Harry's off.

"Maybe we should take this upstairs," Draco breathed. He couldn't believe he could even think straight to suggest that.

Draco and Harry ran to Harry's dorm and locked the door. Draco put a silencing charm over the room and continued kissing Harry roughly. Draco's fingers stumbled over his buttons trying to undo them as quickly as he could. He took off his shirt as Harry pulled off his own. Harry stared at Draco's chest and ran his hand over it, Draco's high intensified the feeling of Harry's fingers. Draco shuddered under the touch and pulled Harry down onto the bed behind him. Harry straddled Draco as he kissed along Draco's jaw line and sucked his neck, nipping every few seconds. Draco moaned under the sensation and rocked his hips up, grinding their two erections together. Harry groaned as he kissed down Draco's chest. He pulled one of Draco's nipples into his mouth and sucked, teasingly before moving on. Harry kissed and sucked over Draco's chest, arms, everywhere before finally moving to Draco's hem line. Harry unbuttoned the pants and smiled wickedly at the lack of boxers Draco wasn't wearing. Harry pulled down Draco's pants and kissed up his thigh and by passed Draco's cock. Draco let out a whimper as Harry kissed around it before taking it into his mouth. The sudden warmth made Draco shudder.

"Harry," Draco breathed. "Fuck."

Harry continued to suck on Draco's dick while he pulled his own pants and boxers down.

Harry stopped and stood up despite Draco's scowl. Harry stepped out of his pants and pulled out his wand.

"Let me," Draco said, breath hitching.

Harry mumbled the lubrication spell into Draco's hands. Harry dropped the wand as Draco took him into his hands.

"Shit," Harry moaned as Draco lathered his shaft.

Draco laid back down and Harry took Draco's legs into his arms, pushing them close to his chest.

Harry steadied his knees on the bed and slowly pushed himself inside Draco.

"Fuck," Draco said drawing out the word.

Harry stopped and looked at Draco in a daze.

Draco swatted at Harry signaling him not to stop. Harry pulled out a little before ramming back into Draco. Electric currents seemed to be going through both boys as Harry repeated that motion.

Harry moved to where Draco's legs were leaning against his shoulders, freeing up his hands. Harry started pumping Draco's neglected cock.

Harry struck Draco prostate and Draco let out a cry. Harry started ramming into him harder, striking the same spot over and over.

Draco closed his eyes in pure exctasy. He brought his hands to Harry's shoulders and pulled his nails painfully down Harry back. Harry's back bent and he let out a howl. And Draco came on his and Harry's chest, not lasting as long as he normally would have.

"Harry," Draco called out in sweet bliss.

At the sound of his name Harry released into Draco, thrusting a couple more times for good measure. Harry pulled out of Draco and collapsed beside him, worn out. Draco leaned over the bed, pulled his wand out of his pants and said a cleaning charm. He dropped the wand and laid back down. Harry moved over and laid his head on Draco's chest. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry before he actually drifted off to sleep.

/

They woke up not an hour later with a start. Harry had rolled onto the floor. Harry sat up, seemingly coming off his high already. Draco looked over at Harry, not as glorius feeling as before.

Draco groaned. "I don't think I'm ever using that stuff again."

"Why," Harry asked standing up to pull his pants on.

"I feel quite like shit now."

"But you felt good before."

"Yes," he said pulling his own pants on before scowling at his abdomen. "Could you leave any more hickeys on me?"

Harry looked at Draco's front. Purple marks covered him.

"Sorry," Harry chuckled.

Harry walked toward the door where his shirt was discarded and Draco took in a sharp breath and paled.

Harry turned around and Draco looked slightly horrified.

"What?"

"Your back. It's... I am so sorry."

"What?" Harry asked again.

"Your back is, was bleeding."

Harry hurried over to the full length mirror in the corner. There on his back, were eight deep scratch marks, half dried blood droplets at the ends.

Harry stood there mezmorized for a few seconds.

"I don't even remember that," he said slowly.

Draco moved to his trunk and got out some bandages. He put gauze over the worst parts of Harry's wounds as he spoke.

"So," Draco said not really sure how to start. "Um.. what exactly was that stuff?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm still not entirely sure. I just know it makes me feel good. Like my old self. And if I have more than one drop it lasts longer I noticed."

Draco nodded. "Well, just be careful, okay?" He said as put the special tape on the longer gauze.

Harry pushed his lips softly against Draco's.

Harry put on his shirt and walked out of the room, leaving Draco behind, wondering if the kiss meant he would be careful.

Draco grabbed his own shirt and followed Harry down the stairs, buttoning it as he trudged along.

"There you are, mate," Seamus said. "Hermione's been worried sick about you. Missing all your classes today."

Draco came to a halt, almost running into the back of Harry.

"Oh," Seamus said smiling, figuring out what they had been up to. "Anyway, you should go find her. She enlisted Ron, Neville, and myself into finding you. She should be some where in the library.

Harry thanked him and headed to the library.

"So you and Harry, huh?" Seamus asked, almost teasingly.

Draco blushed slightly. They weren't exactly "out" as a couple yet, but everyone knew.

Harry arrived in the library a few minutes later. He found Hermione near the Restriced Section.

"Don't you know you're not allowed back there without a professor's note." Harry asked smiling when he saw Hermione tense up.

She turned around, exhaling as she saw Harry standing there. Then she quickly became tempered.

"Have you any idea how worried I've been," she asked harshly, hitting him lightly on the arm.

Harry chuckled quietly.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. I just wasn't feeling that well earlier. But I'm fine now."

Hermioned looked at the black haired boy suspiciously as he smiled at her with a goofy grin.


	5. Chapter 5

The next couple of weeks had passed in kind of a blur for Harry. He kept that green potion in stock and took several drops every couple of days. Sometimes if he was feeling down he'd take several doses a day. Draco was becoming increasingly worried. Even though the sex they had was terrific, Draco couldn't help feeling like Harry was becoming addicted. Though the blond didn't want to say anything at first, thinking that this was much better than the cutting. But after he found him in a right state, he couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

Draco walked into the boys' showers feeling gross from the potion they had to brew, that took the entire period. He placed his towel on the hook, took off his shirt and was getting ready to undo his pants when he heard a strangled cry. Draco, puzzled, started to look for where the sound was from and from whom.

Draco stared, watching as his lover was crying and scratching at his arms. Draco gasped quietly.

Harry looked up, startled.

"Help me," he pleaded, running his hands through his hair, as if trying to shake something from his hair. "They're all over me."

"What's all over you?" Draco asked looking around but seeing nothing that could be on him, other than water.

"The bugs. They won't come off."

Draco turned off the water and sat on his knees in front of Harry.

"There's nothing there, Harry, see."

Draco moved his hands gently over Harry's skin.

Harry watched, wide eyed, as the bugs began to disappear.

"You have magic hands," Harry said in awe.

"Let's get you to bed, so you can relax."

Draco hefted the dazed Harry up and walked slowly back to the common room.

Draco's thoughts consumed him.

_How the hell am I supposed to explain this? How is it that Granger or Weasley have not noticed that their best friend has worked himself into a downward spiral? Why have I kept this a secret? It's obviously not doing him any good, not anymore; if it ever did._

Draco decided that he was going to tell Hermione everything as soon as he got Harry into bed.

Draco laid Harry down and covered him with his blanket.

"Dray," Harry said, still a little out of it.

"Yes, love?"

"Why are always there to save me?"

The question shocked Draco. How could Harry not know he loves him. Draco does this, the helping him bandage his wounds, the keeping his secret, the everything, out of love. Surely Harry knew this.

Deciding Draco was taking too long to answer he decided to guess. "Is it because you love me?"

_Duh_, his brain screamed.

"Yes," Draco answered honestly.

"Good. Because I love you too."

Harry then cuddled up to his pillow and fell asleep.

Draco smiled to himself, replaying those words over in his mind.

/

Draco entered the common room just as Hermione and Ron stepped through the portrait. Hermione dropped Ron's hand as she noticed Draco's pained face.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I'm not quite sure exactly. I found Harry in quite a frantic hallucinating state in the showers. He's seems to have calmed down and is sleeping. But I just had to tell you. I had to tell some one."

Hermione started to panic. She knew something had been up with Harry ever since he seemed to magically come out of depression.

"Why? What's he doing?"

"He's been taking some green potion. I don't know where he gets it from but he's been taking drops like the world is coming to an end, again."

"What kind of green potion," Ron asked, also panic stricken.

"It's this stuff that makes you feel tingley and great. But when you're coming off it, it feels a bit like hell."

"You've done it before, then?"

Draco nodded. "Just once. I didn't even really want to. Harry just dropped a bit in my mouth before I could properly protest."

"Did it cause you to hallucinate?"

Draco shook his head. "I don't think Harry's had them before today, either."

"We must tell McGonagall," Hermione said quickly.

Hermione took Ron's hand and headed for the headmistress' office while Draco headed back upstairs.

Draco slid into bed next Harry and started to gently stroke his hair.

"We're getting you help," he whispered.

Harry stirred. "Hmm?"

Draco cleared his throat, not realizing Harry was awake.

"I said we're, uh, getting you help."

"Help? For what," Harry asked suddenly angry, getting out of bed.

"Harry, something is seriously wrong with you. You've been downing that potion like your life depends on it and you hallucinated in the bathroom..."

"My life does depend on it! Haven't you noticed how happier I've been? I haven't cut myself in over a month and you want me to stop taking this potion? This is unbelievable!"

"We're just worried about you. And you know damn well you need help. Crying over bugs that aren't even there! This has gone on far enough! I told Hermione everything and she and Ron are on their way to McGonagall's office now," Draco explained.

"You what," Harry exploded. "That's supposed to be kept a secret! Meaning don't tell professors or headmistresses!"

"Harry..."

Harry ran to the dorm door and threw it open. He was going to attempt to stop Hermione.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione and Ron knocked on the door to the office of Headmistress McGonagall.

McGonagall moved from her desk and opened the door to see panic and frantic looking Hermione and Ron.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, what is it?"

"It's Harry, Professor," Ron said.

"We think he may be putting himself in danger," Hermoine finished.

McGonagall walked out of the office and shut the door behind her. They made their way down the stairs and saw Harry coming down the hall.

Harry stopped in his tracks when he saw McGonagall behind his suppossed friends. He gave them a glare of death.

"Harry, we just worry, that's all," Hermione tried to explain.

McGonagall looked disappointed and walked toward him. Harry took a step back.

"Mr. Potter," and she put a hand on his shoulder. He was shaking with fury.

How could Draco betray him like that?

"Let's go into my office. Mr. Weasley please go and fetch Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, ma'am," he said and ran toward the eighth year tower.

McGonagall, Hermione, and Ron went back into her office. Harry plopped in a chair, holding backs tears that stung his eyes, as he saw the portraits of Dumbledore and Snape sleeping.

Hermione was in the chair next to him wringing her hands, worried sick.

McGonagall sat down, sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Now, Mr. Potter, why exactly are your friends worried you are harming yourself?"

Harry clamped his lips together, forming a thin line. He wasn't going to talk. He wasn't going to get everyone in trouble.

At that moment Ron had returned with Draco. Ron stood behind Hermione's chair as Draco stood behind Harry. He tried to place a hand on Harry's shoulder but he shrugged it off, moving away from him.

Draco, hurt, moved his hand away. He let out breath and ruffled his hair, messing it up.

"Would some one like to explain," McGonagall asked looking over the four of them.

Draco cleared his throat and Harry shot him a look.

"I'm sorry Harry, but it's for your own good. I hope you'll forgive me," Draco whispered to Harry first.

Harry turned his head and stared at the floor.

"He's been taking a potion. At first it made him cheerful and I thought it was doing him good. But I noticed he started drinking some multiple times a day some time. And then..."

Draco looked at Harry. He was determined to keep his eyes on the floor, mouth drawn in anger.

Draco looked back to McGonagall and continued. He really hoped Harry wouldn't hate him forever.

"Tonight I found him in the showers. He was hallucinating and scratching his skin, crying about bugs being on him. I have no idea how long he was there."

Draco rubbed his eyes, suddenly feeling sleepy for the first time in a while.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. You should go to bed, you look like you haven't gotten a good night sleep in a while."

Seven months to be exact, Draco thought. "I'd like to stay; if you don't mind, Professor."

She thought on this a moment and nodded.

"Mr. Potter, where is this potion? Where did you get it?"

"Oh," Ron said fishing in his robes pockets. He produced the bottle and placed it on the desk.

McGonagall picked it up and examined it.

"Where did you get this?"

"Out of Harry's trunk," Ron answered before he realized she was speaking to Harry. "Oh."

McGonagall let out a breath.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said in a warning tone.

"I made it myself," he lied.

Hermione let out a gasp, as did Ron. Harry chanced a glance at the pair to see a mix of hurt, worry, panic, and a little anger.

"He didn't. He told me he bought it. But he didn't say from whom," Draco said.

Harry cut his eyes at Draco once more.

"I'm not letting you take the fall for this."

"He's right," Hermione finally said. "You could be expelled for this."

"Fine, expel me," he said with a shrug.

Draco, Hermione, and Ron all looked to McGonagall.

"This is very serious, Mr. Potter. I will find out who has been making this potion and will expell them. No students will consume this, under my watch. Not anymore. And if you want to be one of the expelled ones, then so be it."

"Professor," Ron half yelled in shock.

Hermione started crying and Draco grabbed onto the back of Harry's chair after almost falling.

"Professor, may I try once more?" Draco begged.

McGonagall stood and ushered Ron and Hermione out. Ron held onto Hermione's shaking form as they walked out.

"Good luck, mate," Ron whispered to Draco.

Draco squatted in front of Harry as soon as the door closed. Harry didn't look at him.

Draco sighed and took Harry's hands into his own.

"How could you betray me like that," Harry whispered, venom running through his words.

"I didn't. I'm trying to help you and protect you."

"I don't need help. Or protection."

"Harry, love, why can you not see what this potion is doing to you? And if it's doing this to you, it's probably doing this to other students. If you turn in these lowballs that make this shit, you could save a lot of people."

"I'm done saving people," Harry suddenly yelled. "I killed Voldemort so he didn't destroy the world. I'm fucking done!"

Draco was determined not to give up.

"Fine. You don't speak and you might as well have killed a lot of innocent people. You can kill yourself."

"Like you can talk. I know you're not sleeping. I know you've stopped eating. You're no goddamn saint."

Draco gasped. "We're not talking about me," he said trying not to raise his voice. "Look, Harry. I love you. Please do this for me. I want to finish school with you. I want to compare our NEWTs and I want you to be at graduation with me. I want to spend Christmas together. And I can't do that if you're not here. Or dead."

Harry sighed. "Mark, from seventh year. Slytherin."

Draco smiled and kissed him. "Thank you."

"I'm going to be the most hated person."

"We'll make sure it's anonymous."

Draco walked to the door opening it and the headmistress and the others walked back in. They took their original seats.

"Mark. Seventh year. Slytherin," Draco said.

"You did the right thing, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said.

"Yea," Harry said, not too sure that he did. "Can we keep it a secret? About who told, I mean?"

"We can. Now your punishment. Two months detention every weekend and 150 points from Gryffindor. And you may not leave for Christmas break."

Harry bowed his head.

"You may leave," McGonagall said dismissing the group.

They got up to leave.

"Oh and Mr. Potter, if I find out you're doing this again, I'll have no trouble expelling you. Have a good night."

With that the students left the office.

Harry walked slowly behind the other three, lost in his thoughts once more. The high leaving him almost completely. And he felt like udder shit.

He thought about Mark and how he will get expelled and of all the others that were relying on that potion to make their lives better; just as he had done. He ran his hand through his hair, messing it up ever more, if that was even possible.

Draco slowed to Harry's pace and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I love you," Draco whispered, kissing the side of his head.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author Note: I just want to say thank you to all of the people following this story! I'm sorry I have a weird upload schedule as well. And also, to anyone reading this... thanks!_

A week had passed since Harry turned in Mark. True to her word, McGonagall didn't tell anyone that Harry was the one who spilled the beans and had Slughorn follow Mark and bust him on "accident". Slughorn had caught him brewing the potion so no one else got caught. But there was definitely a different air around most seventh years and the few other eighth years. They weren't as happy go lucky and were down in the dumps when their stock ran out. And now they were just going through the motions.

Harry was wrapped in Draco's arms, shaking and sweating. They were alone in Harry's dorm as they were supposed to be Charms, that had started five minutes ago. Harry had been going through withdrawals the last couple of the days. He missed most of his classes, so Draco missed them too trying to help. This time the cold sweats started right as lunch was being served. Draco grabbed some food and led Harry to the dorms.

Draco rang out the rag in the bowl of water he had on the side table and dabbed it over Harry's forehead.

Draco on the other hand had lost five more pounds as he would stay with Harry in his dorm. Draco would make sure Harry would eat and he would eat a slice of bread or some soup while Harry had most of it.

Harry's breathing started to level out.

"Draco, you're going to fail your classes," Harry whispered.

Draco smiled. This time was shorter, which made Draco hopeful that Harry would be completely better soon.

"I think you're getting better," Draco whispered as he moved to bring the food up.

He handed Harry the plate that had roast beef and potatoes and took the slice of bread for himself.

Harry sat up and took the plate.

"Draco..."

Draco looked up at Harry through his eyelashes.

"Here, you eat some of this too."

"I'm fine," Draco said. "You're healing, you need food."

Harry divided the roast beef and potatoes and shoved the bowl into Draco's lap.

Draco looked up at Harry with a small smile.

Harry gleamed at him, putting some potatoes in him mouth.

Harry and Draco finished their meal in silence and left to get to Transfiguration.

Harry and Draco sat behind Hermione and Ron. Ron turned around and asked how Harry was.

"Feeling a little better," he answered. But he still felt drained.

"Maybe you should go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione started.

McGonagall walked in then. A small grin appeared as she noticed Harry in class.

"Today will be a note taking day on transfiguring people into animals."

Ron chuckled and Draco kicked his chair leg.

"Sorry," Ron whispered, stifling more laughter.

McGonagall bewitched the chalk boards to write out the notes and she went to her desk.

"I could've missed today's class and been completely fine," Harry groaned as he started writing.

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Does these mean we'll be changing our peers into animals?"

"Soon, Miss Granger." McGonagall smiled.

"If we're partners, you're the one getting changed," Draco ordered.

Harry chuckled. "Aww, my ferret still scarred."

"Shut up," Draco joked, pushing Harry's arm.

Ron laughed again.

After Transfiguration class Hermione made Harry go to Madam Pomfrey.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Potter, how can I help you today?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she was changing the sheets on of the beds.

"Do you have anything that could help Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Ah, yes. Minerva was telling me a bit about what had happened. I was wondering if you'd be coming in."

Harry mussed up his hair a bit. "Yeah..."

"Well, I've been working on some potions for you. I'll be right back."

Madam Pomfrey bumbled off with the dirty sheets.

Harry leaned against one of the beds, folding his arms over his chest.

"I don't think this can be fixed with a potion."

"Don't be silly. It can."

"We'll see."

Madam Pomfrey came out with two small vials.

"The next time you feel an episode coming on take this blue one. It should shorten it considerably. And then when it's over, take the purple one."

She handed him the vials and asked, "Can you remember that?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well I put one and two on the vials, just in case."

"Thanks," he kind of chuckled.

Harry and Hermione left the wing.

"See, that wasn't so bad. And you might become completely better now," Hermione said cheerfully. "You've already smiled more today than you have since you came off that stuff."

"Well it'll be disappearing soon. I have to serve detention tonight."

"What do you have to do today?"

"Clean the trophy room. And tomorrow I have to straighten up the potions closet."

"Well that isn't so bad."

Harry looked at Hermione with a "you're joking" look.

"Oh for goodness sakes." She said.

/

That afternoon Harry met Mr. Filch in the trophy room.

"Here," Mr. Filch mumbled handing him window cleaner and a couple of rags.

Harry smiled and took the cleaning supplies.

"I'll be back in two hours. Come on Mrs. Norris."

Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris walked out of the room. Then Draco appeared from the corner, dropping the invisibilty cloak, smiling brightly.

"You sneaky bastard," Harry chuckled.

"You should be nice because I came to help."

"You? Clean?" Harry laughed.

"Fine, if you want to clean all these trophies by yourself, by all means." Draco threw out arms motioning to them.

"You can help."

"Thought so."

Harry and Draco got started on the trophies in the first case.

"So what did Pomfrey say?"

"Apparently McGonagall had talked to her about the whole thing. She gave me a couple of potions. One to take when I feel an "episode" coming on and then one after it's over. And bam, I should be cured."

"That's good." Draco smiled.

"Yeah. So now that I'm getting better, you should too."

Draco lowered his hands, the trophy making a loud clatter.

"I think you've lost about 10 pounds since my episodes started. You were already not eating enough as it was."

Draco put the trophy away and moved onto the next, not responding.

Harry let out a sigh. "Ever stubborn."

The boys worked silently and diligently until the last trophy was cleaned. They had fifteen minutes to spare.

"You need to start eating more," Harry tried again as they sat against a wall, waiting for time to be up.

Draco sighed, figuring Harry wouldn't drop this.

"Dray, you helped me. Now let me help you."

"You've done enough. You kept me out of Azkaban."

"Yeah. And you saved me from your aunt. So with that being said, if you let me help you now, we'll be even."

Draco shook his head. "Fine. I'll try to start eating more."

"Thank you."

Harry kissed Draco. Draco deepend the kiss and crawled on top of Harry, straddling him. Harry placed his hands on blond's hips as he lazily put his arms around Harry's neck, his hands in the messy raven colored hair.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry closed the last trophy cabinet as Mr. Filch returned. He looked around, skeptical, eyeing the trophies.

"Very good, Mr. Potter."

Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris left the trophy room again, Harry behind them, and Draco invisible behind Harry.

Mr. Filch went to his office and Draco took off the cloak.

"Thank you again for helping clean the trophies," Harry said catching Draco's hand in his.

Harry's breath hitched and he broke out in a cold sweat.

"Dray," he said before falling.

Draco quickly sat down beside him.

"Okay, okay. Where is that potion stuff?"

Harry rummaged in his pants pocket and pulled out the two vials.

Draco heaved Harry into a sitting position, leaning him against the wall and himself.

Draco looked at the vials and saw 1 and 2. Draco opened the vial with "1" on it and poured it into Harry's mouth.

Harry swallowed the potion, coughing, slightly choking on the digusting taste.

Harry's insides started shaking uncontrollably, sweat rapidly increasing. Harry laid on the floor, slightly sensing the floor was cool to the touch.

Draco watched Harry wondering how long his episode would last this time and if that potion actually worked.

/

About half an hour later Harry's breath slowed to normal and he sat up slowly. Draco had seemed to fallen asleep leaning against the wall, the second potion hanging dangerously from Draco's hand. Harry removed the vial tenderly, so he wouldn't wake up his sleeping partner.

Harry downed the potion in one swig, coughing again at the vile taste. Draco stirred and opened his eyes. He saw Harry and bolted over to him.

"You'd think they'd figure out how to make potions taste less shitty, being magical and all," Harry choked out.

Draco smiled in relief.

"I can't believe I fell asleep; I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I know you don't get much."

Draco moved to Harry and embraced him in hug.

"So do you think that stuff worked," Draco asked into Harry's shoulder.

"Probably. I've come to the conclusion that the nastier the potion tastes, the better it works."

"You would know," Draco laughed pulling away from him. "We should probably get back to the dorm before we get in trouble."

Draco stood and helped Harry up; then picked up the invisibilty cloak. He tossed the fabric around the two of them as they made their way back.

/

It had been three months since his last "episode" of withdrawals. The potions Madam Pomfrey gave him seemed to have worked spectacularly. Harry was still a little sad but he could smile and joke properly. The pieces of his life were slowly falling back into place. He had his two best friends by his side and his wonderful boyfriend. He really couldn't ask for more.

_Author Note: Anddddd that's the end! Thank you to all who followed this story/ favorited it! And thank you to everyone that read it! It means so much! Hopefully I can continue to produce awesome stories!_


End file.
